marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven
Personality Additional Information (Widely Known) Additional Information (Secret) Alien Powers Flight The mutant gains a 60 flight speed as long as you have at least half Vitality. Telekinetics The mutant is able to cast Disarm, Mage Hand, Shield, and Telekinesis at will. At level 5, they gain the ability to fly at 30 feet per turn. Heightened Reflexes The mutant is able to take no damage from a successful Dexterity saving throw and half from an unsuccessful one. The mutant has enhanced reflexes, able to use a reaction to deflect ranged missile attacks. The damage is reduced by 1d10 + Dexterity Modifier. Gives a passive Dexterity of 18. Heightened Perception The mutant may cast Sense Emotions at will. Sixth Sense Able to preemptively sense danger. The DM will have you roll a Dexterity or Perception save to not be taken by surprise. Abilities Spellcasting Spell Slots The Mystic table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these mystic spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spellcasting Ability Willpower is your spellcasting ability for your mystic spells. You use your Willpower whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Willpower modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a mystic spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + Willpower modifier. Spell attack modifier = Your proficiency bonus + Willpower modifier. Spellbooks A spellbook is gained at the start of the game. Spellbooks are used by Mystics to learn and preserve magical knowledge. Depending on their proficiency bonus and level of the spell, the Mystic learns up to two spells in the noted duration. A Mystic can only have so many spells prepared, equal to their spell slots, however they can have an unlimited number of spells in their personal spellbook. Preparing and Casting Spells The Wizard table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells. you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so, choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + your wizard level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Font of Magic At 2nd level, you gain sorcery points, which allow you to create a variety of magical effects. Sorcery Points You have 2 sorcery points, and you gain one additional point every time you level up, to a maximum of 20 at level 20. You can never have more sorcery points than shown on the table for your level. You regain all spent sorcery points when you finish a long rest. Flexible Casting You can use your sorcery points to gain additional Spell Slots, or sacrifice Spell Slots to gain additional sorcery points. You learn other ways to use your sorcery points as you reach higher levels. Metamagic At 3rd level, you gain two of the following Metamagic options of your choice. You gain another one at 10th and 17th level. You can use only one Metamagic option on a spell when you cast it, unless otherwise noted. Heightened Spell When you cast a spell that forces a creature to make a saving throw to resist its effects, you can spend 3 sorcery points to give one target of the spell disadvantage on its first saving throw made against the spell. Quickened Spell When you cast a spell that has a casting time of 1 action, you can spend 2 sorcery points to change the casting time to 1 bonus action for this casting. Subtle Spell When you cast a spell, you can spend 1 sorcery point to cast it without any somatic or verbal components. Twinned Spell When you cast a spell that targets only one creature and doesn't have a range of self, you can spend a number of sorcery points equal to the spell's level to target a second creature in range with the same spell (1 sorcery point if the spell is a cantrip). To be eligible for Twinned Spell, a spell must be incapable of targeting more than one creature at the spell's current level. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Azarathian Immortal Durability Starting at 1st level, your hit point maximum increases by 1 per Mystic level. In addition, while you aren't wearing armor or wielding a shield, your base AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Willpower modifier. Mystic Powers Telepathy: While focused on this discipline, you gain the ability to use your Telepathy class feature with up to six creatures at once. If you don't have that feature from the mystic class, you instead gain it while focused on this discipline. * Exacting Query (2 SP): As an action, you target one creature you can communicate with via telepathy. The target must make an Intelligence saving throw. On a failed save, the target truthfully answers one question you ask it via telepathy. On a successful save, the target is unaffected, and you can't use this ability on it again until you finish a long rest. A creature is immune to this ability if it is immune to being charmed. * Occluded Mind (2 SP): As an action, you target one creature you can communicate with via telepathy. The target must make an Intelligence saving throw. On a failed save, the target believes one statement of your choice for the next 5 minutes that you communicate to it via telepathy. The statement can be up to ten words long, and it must describe you or a creature or an object the target can see. On a successful save, the target is unaffected, and you can't use this ability on it again until you finish a long rest. A creature is immune to this ability if it is immune to being charmed. * Broken Will (5 SP): As an action, you target one creature you can communicate with via telepathy. The target must make an Intelligence saving throw. On a failed save, you choose the target's movement and action on its next turn. On a successful save, the target is unaffected, and you can't use this ability on it again until you finish a long rest. A creature is immune to this ability if it is immune to being charmed. * Psychic Grip (6 SP; conc., 1 min.): As an action, you target one creature you can see within 60 feet of you. The target must succeed on an Intelligence saving throw, or it is paralyzed until your concentration ends. At the end of each of its turns, it can repeat the saving throw. On a success, this effect ends. On a failure, you can use your reaction to force the target to move up to half its speed, even though it's paralyzed. * Psychic Domination (7 SP; conc., 1 min.): As an action, you target one creature you can see within 60 feet of you. The target must succeed on an Intelligence saving throw, or you choose the creature's actions and movement on its turns until your concentration ends. At the end of each of its turns, it can repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success. A creature is immune to this ability if it is immune to being charmed. Mystical Recovery Starting at 2nd level, immediately after you spend sorcery points during battle, you can take a bonus action to regain vitality equal to the number of sorcery points you spent. When you reach 3rd level in this class you learn the Darkness spell which doesn't count against your number of spells known. In addition, you can cast it by spending 2 Sorcery Points or by expending a spell slot. If you cast it with sorcery points, you can see through the darkness created by the spell. Memory of One Thousand Steps At 6th level, as a reaction when you are hit by an attack, you can teleport to an unoccupied space that you occupied since the start of your last turn, and the attack misses you. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. You can forfeit up to 30 feet of your movement to teleport the distance you forfeited. You must teleport to an unoccupied space you can see. Consumptive Power At 10th level, when activating a SPonic discipline, you can pay its sorcery point cost with your vitality, instead of using any sorcery points. Your current vitality and hit point maximum are both reduced by the number of vitality you spend. This reduction can't be lessened in any way, and the reduction to your hit point maximum lasts until you finish a long rest. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Equipment * Spellbook * Calligrapher's set Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger